Due to developments in modern microelectronics, a variety of electronic devices, such as optical discs, hard disk drives, and semiconductor or flash memory devices, are being replaced with new types of memory devices. Recently, with new cheaper, simpler, and more energy-efficient microelectronic fabrication processes, attention has been focused on making electronic devices using printing techniques on various types of substrates, especially flexible substrates.